The present disclosure generally relates to surgical procedures and, more particularly, to methods and systems for ligament repair and reconstruction with suture and/or graft passage.
A typical ligament repair and reconstruction operation involves drilling a tunnel through a bone using a guide pin (also referred to herein as a “drill pin”) having a suture-passing mechanism. The guide pin can be used as a guide for a cannulated reamer that can be placed over the guide pin to drill a graft socket in the bone. The ligament repair and reconstruction operation can also involve implanting a suspensory fixation button to facilitate graft attachment to the bone. Fixation buttons can be used for fixation of bone to bone or soft tissue to bone, and the buttons are intended as fixation posts, a distribution bridge, or for distributing suture tension over areas of ligament or tendon repair. In an example, the ligament repair and reconstruction operation is an anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) and/or posterior cruciate ligament (PCL) repair and reconstruction.